prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2- "Military Intervention."
Outbreak Season 2, Episode 2- “Military Intervention.” The episode continues straight after the giant spider was dispatched into the sea. Norman lies unconscious on the deck after being crushed by its abdomen; Zach goes to him to confirm that he is still alive, though he is breathing with difficulty and incredibly pale, whilst Harken 'wakes' the briefly passed out Daniel, with a few face slaps. As Daniel gets to his feet, he makes it clear that his arms and legs are in some pain after he briefly transformed them, though they reverted back to normal size when he passed out. Together, they carry Norman into the now roofless waiting room for guests on board the boat, laying him across several chairs. After Daniel is reminded that he is now only dressed in (incredibly slackened) boxers, he goes off to find himself some clothing. Whilst Zach experiments with his new matter manipulation power, Harken gets rather grumpy due to his own far less apparent powers of 'shooting really well' and goes off on his own, staring out to the sea, whilst Zach turns the wall into a mirror and transforms his prison jumpsuit into a tuxedo. Norman awakens, and manages to push himself upright, though with immense difficulty from pain his ribs, and it is quickly established that he can't move around by himself. Daniel goes down into the prisoner holding room where one of his fellow guards and two of the crew are holed up for their own supposed safety from the super-powered prisoners. Daniel receives an awkward reception as he puts on a spare prisoner jumpsuit, with Joe's jacket on top of it, as Joe throws it to him as he walks past. Daniel has a little bit of a rant at the people to make no snide comments after all the weirdness he has experienced and then leaves again, going up to the wheelhouse. Daniel asks the Captain if anybody on board has medical experience, but there is only the Captain himself, who makes it rather angrily clear he is busy trying to navigate the boat through a storm. Daniel is allowed at least to take the ship's first aid box with him. Meanwhile, Joe finishes tinkering with the ship's engine and goes to start doing the same with van in the hold (which is actually Norman's van), when he encounters Carter and Leviathan, sat against a wall nearby, idly chatting. Carter tries to get a rise out of Joe with repeated mockery about his weirdness, but the janitor, in utter stoicism, barely responds, though he does reveal that he has a masters in engineering, despite his job role. Daniel interrupts the conversation between the three to ask if anybody can help with the injured Norman and Joe tells him to bring him down to the van. Daniel goes back up to the deck, and Zach halts his power experimentation to help carry Norman down below. Despite Joe's offer to use the van, it turns out that he isn't actually offering to provide medical help, just offering to put Norman on one of the benches inside the van. Daniel decides to take a risk and attempts to help Norman himself, using bandages to try and bind Norman's clearly damaged ribs, which he does successfully. He then leaves the escapees together as he goes to see to the rest of the crew whilst they wait to get to the coast. Zach spends the time using his powers to make himself a cigarette. Events cut ahead as the boat reaches a beach, and the boat is surrounded by a blaze of light and the amplified voice of General Archibald Simms over loudspeaker. Simms demands for everyone on the boat to come out onto deck, on their knees with hands on the air and weapons laid down in five minutes, as they need to be placed under immediate quarantine. If they do not appear within five minutes, then he will send soldiers in force, and if they fight back, his men will respond in kind. All of the crew go to the deck as ordered, except for the single guard, holing up in the prisoner holding room, shotgun in hand, and the escapees stay together below. Daniel runs down below to get them, reasoning that a peaceful response would be better, as fighting back will only get them killed. However, as he gets to them, they are already formulating a plan to use their powers to fight back. Daniel's assures them that this would be folly, but both Carter and Zach in particular seem certain that the military will either kill them or capture them and use them like guinea pigs. Determined to prove them otherwise, Daniel heads back to the wheelhouse, using the radio to communicate with the General. Simms makes it clear that he is under very specific orders to capture everyone on board, saying that they believe that the meteor fragment that struck the prison may be bearing some kind of virus. He says that those that do not voluntarily surrender will be subdued, and non-lethal force will be used, unless those on the boat respond will lethal force, then the soldiers will do so as well. Daniel goes to try and entice the remaining guard up on deck, but, convinced they'll be shot, he stubbornly insists he is going to stay where he can better defend with the shotgun he has. Daniel then goes back to the escapees; Joe has left the others to return to the engine room, where he is furiously chalking equations after telling Norman how to use his radiation and thermodynamics to shut down the rotor blades of the military helicopters that Norman has said he can sense. The escapees don't tell Daniel about their plan, and agree to go up to the deck having relentlessly discussed their options to fight back and escape. As they go up to the deck, and Daniel tries to explain to everyone what is going on, Harken stands and aggressively explains how Simms will screw them all, like he screwed Harken and the unit sent in with him to the prison to evacuate everyone. Harken then exchanges glances with Zach and suddenly quietens and sits. Daniel realises something is wrong and screams out “No! What are you do-” as Norman raises his hand in the air and releases a pulse of electromagnetic energy. All eight military helicopters surrounding the boat suddenly drop out of the sky. Five of them fall into the sea, whilst the other three smash into the beach that the boat is unfortunately near... the prow of the boat is torn apart by the helicopter wreckage, as the boat is tipped up and starts to sink. A flying piece of debris cuts one of the crew hands in half and decapitates the Captain. Harken grabs onto the stern and clings on, whilst the remaining guard other than Daniel, Gerald, clings onto the deck, hanging onto Greg, the one remaining member of the crew, as the ship's female engineer is sent bouncing down the deck and into the water. Joe, Zach and Daniel are flung into the wall of the waiting room; Joe flattens himself against it without harm whilst Daniel hits it face first, and yet does so unscathed. Zach's skin turns metal just as he hits the wall, and his head dents slightly as it strikes the wall. Carter hits him whilst his skin is metal, and then Leviathan hits Carter, both of them collapsing unconscious, whilst Zach's skin returns to normal a moment later. After the vast beams of light are briefly turned off by Norman's pulse, Norman passes out from the strain and his injuries, as the lights turn back on from the several tanks arrayed on the cliff above, and the jeeps and APCs on the beach. Seeing their inevitable doom, Zach climbs to the top of the tilting wall of the waiting room, and gestures at the beach, bringing up a wall between the beach and the water that even blots out the cliff. Joe climbs down into the waiting room as the boat continues to tip and sink and manages to successfully get a life jacket from under a seat. The tanks fire upon Zach's wall, and one of them blows a hole into it which gives some of the military vehicles a firing position on the boat. Zach disintegrates the cannon from one of the tanks. Harken decides to test his power to 'fire really well' and fires at another tank, impossibly firing a bullet down a tank barrel and destroying it. As Harken celebrates finally realising the potential of his power, Zach yells at him to shoot more, as Harken shoots at the wheels of a jeep and somehow flips it into the air. The APCs on the beach start disgorging soldiers towards the gap in the wall, so Zach plugs the hole with another wall raised slightly outward from the main wall and then connected to it. Through this display of power, Daniel helps Greg climb upwards as the ship tips, and Gerald follows behind him, as the three risk leaping into the sea. Joe manages to climb back up the boat, as it starts to crumple into the helicopter wreckage, which starts ripping apart the rest of the ship. As a rotor blade tears its way through the ship towards him, Zach and the three unconscious escapees, Joe hastily straps a life jacket to Norman. Meanwhile, Zach creates a slide, and hurls himself down it into the shallow water. Joe pushes Norman and then Leviathan down the slide after Zach. He then sees the rotor blade, as the sinking ship pushes Carter's back into it, and Joe screams out Carter's name. Before Carter becomes fully impaled, Joe tears him off the blade and throws him, woken and screaming from the pain, down the slide, and follows suit. Harken is the only one on the ship, miraculously still hanging on with one hand and firing with the other. Zach yells at him to jump down the slide, and he does. Carter pulls Leviathan's head out of the water, only to find he has grown gills, as he lets go and lets it drop back in. The camera then pulls away from our survivors, rapidly rising into the air, as the view is overlaid with a blue HUD that outlines the survivors with blue circles, except for one, surrounded by a yellow circle, and the soldiers are shown red circles. The camera than moves a mile or so down the coast to show the spider crawling out of the sea, surrounded by a yellow circle. Unknown symbols then shoot across the bottom of the screen, and then the camera blacks out.